Dark Confession
by Nevermind555
Summary: Michaelis dans les Ordres, vous en rêviez ?...Il est des confesseurs qu'il vaut mieux éviter. Et Michaelis est un de ceux-là. OS.


**Dark confession**

Sebastian s'installa confortablement à l'intérieur du confessionnal aux sièges couleur pourpre de velours, dans un plissement de soutane, jambes ouvertes, main reposant là, prête à flatter si l'outrage en valait la peine et l'envie. Son sourire n'avait absolument rien de saint, bien au contraire !... Il était plus carnassier que les fauves.

De l'autre côté de la grille, aux mailles si serrées qu'elle ne laissaient passer que les sons et les formes, les sanglots étaient déjà percutants.

Sebastian allait vraisemblablement se régaler.

"Je vous écoute, mon enfant." sur un ton affable pour masquer un appétit frénétique.

"Pardonnez-moi, mon père... car j'ai... péché..." entre deux sanglots.

"Le Seigneur est plein de miséricorde, mon enfant. Aucun péché ne lui est caché. Parlez sans crainte."

Ses yeux venaient de prendre cette teinte carmin, signifiant qu'il se régalait presque jusqu'à la jouissance. Le meilleur était encore à venir mais Sebastian, affamé, se serait repu de n'importe quelle vulgarité, offerte ou soutirée.

"Avez-vous commis péché de chair, mon enfant ?"

Il le savait. Mais il voulait l'entendre pour faire exploser sa jouissance.

"O... oui, mon père..." sanglotant de plus belle. "... je... c'est arrivé si... brusquement..."

Sebastian triturait la croix pendant au chapelet qu'il portait autour du cou.

Dans la pénombre du confessionnal, ses yeux de bête féroce luisaient de manière aussi surnaturelle que malsaine.

"Parlez-moi de ce péché, mon enfant." d'une voix forte d'autorité paternelle.

"Il... il me fait la cour depuis bien longtemps, mon père... et lors d'un bal, je... nous avons... oh, je m'en veux tellement !..." repartant dans un nouveau sanglot accompagné de son cortège de hoquets.

"Poursuivez, mon enfant, poursuivez." grattant, de l'ongle sombre, la base de la croix.

"Je dois épouser un homme désigné par mon entourage mais... je ne l'aime pas, mon père !..."

"Qu'importe, mon enfant, vous apprendrez à l'apprécier. Il vous faut répondre de vos actes, à présent. Et ne plus agir de manière aussi légère." sourire de plus en plus vil.

"Mais... il est... si vieux, si... repoussant..."

"Celui qui vous a compromise en satisfaisant la chair, mon enfant, est aussi coupable que vous aux yeux de notre Seigneur." extrêmement rigide, jubilant de l'intérieur. "De fait, vous allez épouser le parti désigné en bonne et due forme, au cœur même de notre Sainte Mère l'Église."

"Mais... mon père..." stupéfaite.

"Oui, mon enfant ?..." s'appuyant sur un coude, approchant l'oreille.

"Je... porte son enfant..."

"Cet enfant est celui de Satan."

"Je... mon père ?..."

"Vous ferez croire à votre époux qu'il s'agit du sien. Les créatures de votre sexe excellent dans l'art d'entretenir pareille illusion." masquant un ricanement terrible.

"Vous... dois-je mentir, mon père ?..."

"Pour votre bien et celui de votre future union, mon enfant. Cela vous enseignera l'esprit de sacrifice. Et vous offrira pénitence."

"Je... je ne peux pas, mon père... je vous en supplie, aidez-moi..."

"Venez me rejoindre, mon enfant."

Elle se redressa. "Mon... père ?..."

"Venez, vous dis-je." plus ferme. "N'ayez point de peur." ton plus doux.

Ses genoux quittèrent le renfort sur lequel ils reposaient et elle abandonna sa partie du confessionnal, s'arrêtant devant la rideau tiré.

"Approchez." ronronnant presque. "Plus près." feulant. "Tirez le rideau."

Elle avança une main, gantée de blanc, tremblante, tirant lentement sur le rideau sombre.

Ce qu'elle y découvrit lui donna autant la nausée que le vertige. "Mon... père..."

Michaelis esquissa le sourire le plus démoniaque qu'il avait en stock. "Abigaïl."

La pauvre jeune femme fit plusieurs pas en arrière, heurtant, du talon, une pierre rehaussée, manquant de perdre l'équilibre, se rattrapant de justesse à un banc.

Sebastian se leva, s'approchant.

"C'est... imposs..."

"Il aurait mieux valu que ton pied chancelle et que tu chutes sur ce ventre maudit, Abigaïl. Car je puis t'assurer que ton enfant est bien l'œuvre du démon." sur un gloussement terrible.

"Que... pour... quoi ?..." yeux exorbités.

"Tu te meus dans la fange avec n'importe quel corps, Abigaïl, y compris féminin. Ton péché est tel qu'il ne peut être effacé." s'accroupissant devant elle. "Il ne te reste donc plus qu'à poursuivre dans la voie impie que tu empruntes si régulièrement. Tu es vile, Abigaïl. Si vile qu'au moment où ce que tu portes poussera son premier cri, te déchirant de l'intérieur, ton heure surviendra. Ton âme sera alors un délice, la chose est sûre. Et je m'en régalerai jusqu'aux dernières lueurs de vie."


End file.
